The Eclipse Child
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Harry Is the twin to the BWL, But unfortunatly he isn't very loved can the love of his boyfriend and friends pull him through the darkest years...and what is happeing with the weasleys.
1. The Awakening

_**Harry has a twin who is the BWL and lily and James are still alive.**_

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat in his dark corner in the library is book forgotten beside him. He was watching his family talk and laugh with people who had come to Lucas's birthday.

Though he was only 4 he could still remember what had happened on that fateful night.

_---Flash Back---_

_Harry and Lucas were getting rocked to sleep by Lilly she smiled as she sung to her babies. Noticing that they were a sleep, she gave both a kiss on the head and then headed back down stairs. _

_James looked up as his wife made it, into the lounge._

"_Hun, we need to be careful as Albus said that Voldemort is on the move"_

_Lily nodded, but as she lent down to kiss her husband the front door blew off the hinges._

_Lily and James ran into the hallway, James turned and looked at lily_

"_Take the boys and hide Lils"_

_Lily nodded and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Grabbing Lucas as Voldemort came crashing into the room._

"_Give me the children and I will not kill you"_

_Harry suddenly raised himself up in his crib and chanted_

"_Be gone monster of Darkness, be gone as only light shall fill this room and house"_

_After saying that there was a grey light spread out around the room, in the process also marking himself with a mark that resembled an eclipse. When the light faded, Voldemort was gone and Lily and Lucas were knocked out. Harry smiled seeing his family was alright he lay back down and fell asleep._

_20 minutes later James and Albus came running in to the room, James gasped and ran to his child and wife while Albus ran to Harry, Seeing the boy was ok he turned and looked at Lily and Lucas who had just awoken._

"_It seems that Lucas has vanquished Voldemort, He must be the boy from the prophecy"_

_Lily gasped and closed her eyes_

"_Why Lucas can't it be someone else"_

_Albus shook his head,_

"_I am afraid not"_

_Lily looked at Albus_

"_What is the prophecy?"_

_As Albus told them the prophecy another foreboding prophecy was being told_

_**A Child born of the eclipse**_

_**Marked with a brand**_

_**A child with the power**_

_**The light Lord knows not**_

_**Make the right decision and **_

_**The light shall win but**_

_**Beware make the wrong decision**_

_**And earth as we know it will fall**_

_**To the hands of evil.**_

_---End Flash Back---_

Lucas giggled as his brand new puppy ran around the room jumping on furniture and people. Lily smiled and handed her son another present from the ridiculous pile of presents.

Sirius and Remus turned to the corner were they new Harry would be. Standing up they walked over to him, Kneeling down they gave the small boy a hug

"Happy birthday Harry"

---7 years Later---

Harry Glared with hatred as his brother was given brand new and expensive items while just got shitty hand me downs from the Weasley's other then the wand he got that new.

_**I will get my revenge on my so called family just you wait and see**_

With that thought he went in to the Hogwarts express to start off his school year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is just the beginning so don't worry there will be more


	2. The mistake

_**Because someone can't use there imagination ** I am forced to write why Harry was able to talk and things like that in this chappie ^_^ enjoy**_

Chapter 2

Harry smirked, the night his brother become the boy who lived, Harry remembered the voice that had whispered continuously in his head until

the voice had gained control, and vanquishing but not destroying Voldemort.

He closed his eyes and lent back into the chair he had in the compartment and remembered what the voice had told him afterwards.

"_**Harry for here on in you will be my second heir along with Tom Riddle, grow up strong because when you do you will make a **_

_**choice, that could weave the fate of all wizarding world"**_

Smiling he fell asleep.

----

Harry was rudely awoken by his twin brother Lucas as he barged in the room and loudly stated that he was to have this room, and for anyone

else to get out. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored his stupid brother. Lucas gave an annoyed huff and kicked Harry.

"I said you had to leave freak"

Harry growled in annoyance and stood up, he may be smaller then Lucas but for some reason, the way Harry was standing made it look

like he was looming over his stuck up brother.

"And since when have I listened to a little baby such as you?"

Lucas blushed and turned his head around

"You just wait till I tell mother and father"

Harry watched him rush out with a smirk. A couple of minutes later he heard the door open, expecting it to be Lucas he turned around

and got ready to degrade his brother more, but what he found was his father standing there with a angry and disgusted look on his face.

"Well boy, I guess I will have to punish you for making Lucas upset"

If Harry hadn't been frightened he would have laughed at the fact Lucas had gotten up set for being called a baby.

----

Two hours later Harry limped into the great hall. No one seemed to notice this. Harry lowered his eyes as he was hoping at least

one person here might have cared that he was injured.

Watching as everyone's name was called up till it got to him. As excepted his brother had gotten into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry glanced up and walked up to the stool, Hearing the whispers such as,

"I didn't know there was another Potter"

Or

"I bet he is a weakling and a disgrace to the family"

Harry closed his eyes as the hat was lowered onto his head.

_**Uhh…I see a lot of potential**_

Harry gasped and asked

_Who is this?_

_**I am the sorting hat, I see that you have cunning, bravery, compassion, loyalty and you are equally smart…I have no decision**_

_**but to put you in…**_

"SLYTHERIN"

Gasps rang through the Great Hall as no Potter in the length of their family tree had never been sorted into Slythrin.

Walking over to the table, he didn't even show his disappointment as everyone seemed to shocked then anything to welcome him into the house.

Sitting at the end of the row he watched as his retarded brother got fawned over. He started to it his usual amount,

(which wasn't very much) when he heard,

"So the slimy snake is even a freak in this house how amusing"

Harry grit his teeth because he knew his parents were now watching things play out.

"What to chicken to respond…" Lucas turned to his friends and smirked "…I told you all that he was pathetic"

Harry tightened his grip on the fork he was holding. Silently wishing his brother would be seriously hurt, when suddenly.

"AARRGGHH"

Harry glanced up at his brother; he was bleeding from a dozen gashes that ranged from small cuts to huge slices. Blood spilt everywhere as the teachers rushed to their precious boy who wouldn't just die. Harry in the up roar stood up and left the room.

He waited till all the Slythrin had left the hall and followed them to his common room. He was stoped by a group of 5th year Slythrins.

"Make no mistake Potter you are _not _welcome here so don't bother trying to make friends"

Harry nodded and walked in and waited for their head of house to greet them. About 20 minutes later Potions Master Severus Snape walked in.

"Good evening and welcome to the New Year I am Professor Snape and I will be your head of House"

His eyes swept the room and came to a rest on Harry.

"I expect everyone to help the new students to settle in…" his eyes left Harry and continued the way along the new students "…in the process of these

years, I hope you will learn to not only ask for help when you need it but also help others when they need it. Now off to bed with you all and I will give

you your time tables in the morning at breakfast"

Harry followed a blond haired boy to his room and set up. He had finished unpacking when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. From all the abuse

he had gotten at the Potters, having someone sneaks up on him wasn't a good idea. Spinning around and flipping the student to the ground. Staring

into the surprised face of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry"

Harry mumbled and helped him up. Draco had seen the way Harry had been treated and decided that he should make friends with this

shy young boy. Draco brushed of imaginary dirt and sat beside Harry on his bed.

"Hello sorry for scaring you, my name is Draco Malfoy and yours is…"

Though he knew it already, he had just wanted this boy to be able to speak for himself. Harry blushed and lowered his eyes.

"Harry Potter"

---------

The next morning Harry and Draco now friends headed to the great hall. Just as they were about to walk in Harry was grabbed and dragged

away. Draco seeing James Potter and Lily Potter drag poor Harry away; he decided to take things into hand and rushed to find his head of house.

Once finding Severus he told him what had transpired. Casting a tracking charm on his student he followed it to the abandoned class room.

He heard muffled cries of pain and sobbing. Frowning, he through open the door and found James and Lily whipping a tied up little boy.

Stunning and tying them up with rope he sent them to the headmaster's office. Picking up the now unconscious form of his smallest

Slythrin he carried him to the hospital wing.

---

Once everyone including Harry was in the Headmasters office the meeting started.

"now Severus why have you tied up Mr. and Mrs. Potter"

Severus nodded and started

"I was just about to head to breakfast when I was stopped by a very worried Mr Malfoy…"

James sneered

"Albus are you really going to listen to a filthy death eater?"

Albus frowened at James and gave him a look that told him that he better be quite.

"continue Severus"

"…As I was saying, Mr Malfoy seemed extremely worried for Mr Potter and right so he was. When I found them these two

excuses for human beings had tied the poor boy up and were wiping him continusly. When I took him to Madam Pomfrey she stated

that just yesterday he must have gone through the same thing"

Albus looked at his to faithful followers

"I do hope this will never happen again James and Lily"

They nodded, Albus smiled and released them,

"now we must head to breakfast as the students are waiting for the time tabled"

Albus was about to get up when he noticed a look in Harry's eyes as he stared at him, to him the boy looked ready to burst.

Things on the mantle and desk started to wobble. And of course Lucas was in the room so everyone assumed it was him.

Harry's anger started to get the best of him and his magic lashed out and knocked his brother out. The wind in the office picked up

speed and started to knock his parents and Albus about. Aluc, james and Lily both saw that the Slythrins weren't getting hit by anything

and that Harry's eyes were glowing a strange colour. Underneath Harry's shirt there was a glowing happening.

Over the years the eclipse mark had slowly gone from the dark and light separated to the black completely covering the mark.

Severus and Draco touched Harry's hand and guided him out of the office. Once a safe distant away they stared at Harry.

"Lucas isn't the boy who lived is he?"

Harry shook his head.

'No, No he isn't"

That surprised Severus and Draco.

-------

Once everyone was in the great hall all the students were given their Time tables the Breakfast began. Harry looked over his time table.

_**MONDAY**_

_**SUBJECT**_

_**CLASSMATES**_

8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

History Of Magic

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Charms

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Potions

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Care of Magical Creatures

Huffelpuffs

_**TUESDAY**_

_**SUBJECT**_

_**CLASSMATES**_

8:30 – 10:00

Potions

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Potions

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

Charms

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Transfigurations

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Defenses against the Dark arts

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

History Of Magic

Huffelpuffs

_**WEDNESDAY**_

_**SUBJECT**_

_**CLASSMATES**_

8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Transfiguration

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

History Of Magic

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Charms

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Potions

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Care of Magical Creatures

Huffelpuffs

_**THURSDAY**_

_**SUBJECT**_

_**CLASSMATES**_

8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Charms

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

Study Session

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Transfiguration

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Potions

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Care of Magical Creatures

Huffelpuffs

_**MONDAY**_

_**SUBJECT**_

_**CLASSMATES**_

8:30 – 10:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Gryffindors

10:00 – Lunch

Potions

Gryffindors

1:00 – 2:00

History of Magic

Huffelpuffs

2:00 – 3:00

Charms

Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00

Study Session

Gryffindors

4:00- Dinner

Transfiguration

Huffelpuffs

Harry sighed he had Gryffindor in every lesson. He was sure that someone out there hated him very much.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. The First year

_**Ok in my story ppl are telling me that care of magical creatures only begins in 3rd year but in my story it begins in 1st year and Astrology comes in the third year.**_

_**And Please read EVERYTHING because I hate having reviews were people complain about certain things and NOT EVEN READ THE CHAPTERS THAT IS EXPLAINGING THEM IT EFFING P*SSES ME OFF.**_

_**Umm…on with the story.**_

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in potions for their double lesson with the Gryffindorks, Professor Snape swooped in and it actually did look like it. Harry smiled

Professor Snape, Professor Quirrel (sp?) and Draco were the only ones that had wanted to be friends with him.

Draco nudged him and whispered something in his ear. Lucas who had been watching them frowned and was just about to open his mouth

to tell on them, when Severus snapped.

"50 points from Gryffindor for talking in class"

Harry smiled some more and lent over and whispered back at Draco. Lucas learning from the get go that in two certain classes he wasn't

spoilt. He decided it would be best to tell someone who would do something about it.

-----

It was another day to Harry spending time with his friend Draco and getting private tutoring lectures with Quirrel. Harry had gone a little

early to their lessons and stood out side the door and listened in to a convocation that was taking place inside, though he knew it was rude

he couldn't help himself.

"…Master what should we do he is getting more powerful every month"

Voldemort (though Harry didn't know it) hissed

"FOOL I want him to join me"

Quirrel stuttered and sighed

"Yes Master"

"No let the boy in"

Quirrel walked to the door and yanked it open to reveal Harry. Harry gaped and stared up at him. Quirrel smiled and lead him in.

"Have you done what I have instructed you to do potter?"

Harry nodded, _why has he stopped calling me Harry I can understand if he would rather Lucas._ Harry shook his head, _No that's not _

_possible. _ They continued on with there lessons as normal. Voldemort watched as a sense of fatherly pride filled him. _I am to make him my_

_heir if Salazar said it to be then it shall. _Remembering a memory of the past.

---FLASH BACK---

Tom stalked the halls of Hogwarts he was in a pissy mood because the two guys he had been dating had _accidentally_ bump into each

other and _accidentally_, tell each other that they were dating the one and only Tom Riddle. He was in such an angry state he didn't even

realise were he was going, all he new was that he wanted to just get away from it all. Passing another hallway on his left and a double door

to his right. He stoped and looked at the door. He gazed at its design it was wonderful. Snake carvings all around the rim of the door, and

in the middle stood two men. Tom gazed at them and they _winked _at him. The door then opened to reveal a splendid room. Designed to his

dismay, for a Slythrin _AND _Gryffindor to live together, and judging by there only being one bedroom and bathroom, he'd have to guess that

the relationship was a sexual/romantic one.

Stepping into the sitting room he gazed at the furniture. Running his hands over it and feeling how fluffy it was made him want to sit in it.

_Were are this emotions coming from I haven't had these in awhile._ Sitting down on one of the chairs, he gazed into the fire and lost himself.

Salazar and Godric gazed at the young Heir with pride but also sadness. This young man had been abandoned at such a young age, a

nd not only that he was abused for the most part until he decided to take things into his own hands and bully back. Salazar touched

his mates arm and then spoke up.

"Young man I am glad you were able to find these rooms"

Tom jumped and spun around to see a portrait of who he guessed were Salazar Slythrin and Godric Gryffindor.

"wha…what …how…oh crap"

Salazar and Godric laughed at the heir.

"young man no need to fear we aren't going to hurt you"

Tom blushed

"Yes I know that it was a shock to see you to here…together"

Tom eyed them. Salazar glanced Godric who looked back at Tom.

"Tom what do you know of soul mates?"

Tom thought for a second

"They two souls that make a whole, they complete each other in every way weather it be magic, emotions, body and mind"

Godric nodded

"Have you found anyone who fits like a glove to you?"

Tom shook his head

"no but with the way you brought it up…are you suggesting you two are mates?"

Salazar indeed had to laugh at that,

"not suggesting my boy. Not suggesting at all. You see when my and Ric here were young like you we had a lot of encounters

with each other and one just ended up in Ric getting pregnant."

Godric shook his head with a sigh,

"yes, indeed I was what Muggles call a teenage mother"

At that Salazar started to laugh,

"I didn't know you were a woman love"

Godric huffed and turned his back on his mate and left to his own portrait. Salazar pouted,

"I'm sorry Ric it won't happen again"

Tom blinked and coughed. The two men jumped.

"oh sorry Tom, as I was saying…" Godric Smiled softly at the young man "…Because of my union with Sal, we had a

young son and from that son _YOU _Tom Riddle are our heir. _BUT _you are not the only one…in the near futur a young boy

will be born he will banish you but not destroy you. He will Have a power and a memory of things children his age would not

normaly remember."

Tom frowned but nodded.

"but what of the family?"

"they will survive but that young boy will be mistreated…only you and a few others maybe the key in helping this

young boy keep his sanity"

Tom inclined his head

"what is this young boys name?"

Salazar and Godric shook their heads

"we are unable to tell you that"

Tom stood up

"Ok"

---End Flashback---

When he came back around it was nearly the end of the lesson. Harry stood with his head bowed and was looking quite sad.

Taking the fore front of Quirrels' mind, he moved closer to Harry.

"What is it Potter? Why do you look down?"

Harry glanced up and sighed

"Why…it's just…you always used to call me Harry. Why don't you anymore?"

Voldemort sighed,

"Po…Harry you know that if Dumbledork where to catch us being nice or even having these lessons it would be

disastrous."

Harry nodded and smiled leaning up he gave the teacher a peck on the cheek before running off. Voldemort chuckled

(A/N Do dark lords chuckle?)

----------

Draco smiled when Harry came in. He stood up and walked over to his dark haired friend. Placing his hand on the boys

shoulder he lent in and whispered.

"are you all right Harry?"

Harry looked at him and smiled

"yeah"

Harry gazed at draco for what seemed like eternity but was in fact just a couple of seconds. Leaning in Harry placed

his lips against Draco's. Draco was surprised but that only lasted a second. Placing his hands on Harry's shoulder he

pushed the dark haired boy back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

----------

They awoke the next morning to the sound of cries of horror. Sitting up they glanced at each other then at the time.

"shit"

Draco shot up

"were late for lunch and we missed breakfast"

Harry nodded and watched as his friend hurried to get ready. Draco turned and looked at Harry,

"come on Harry"

----------

Students hid in the common room and whispered amongst each other,

"I can't believe it a Troll in the dungeon"

Harry gasped and moved closer,

"I heard that a student is stuck down in one of the bathrooms…I think his name was Zabini"

Draco paled and both decided to do the noble yet stupid thing and go after the student.

---------

Blaise stood in horror as a looming troll stood before him. Cowering back he pressed himself against the wall.

The troll raised its club and was about to bring it down on the boys head. When a shout and a spell knocked the

club to the other side of the room. Harry glanced between the troll and Blaise and looked at Draco who was eyeing

the troll with that he jumped on the creature. Harry having a great idea grabbed the club and made it levitate over the

top of the troll before bring it down hard on his head. Just as they were finishing Lucas came in with his cohorts. They

sneered and laughed at the dirty Slythrins. Just then the door flew open to revile the five very angry professors.

Albus stood their in shock then he smiled.

"Well done Lucas defeating a troll all on your own"

Lucas smirked

"My friends helped me we worked in a team."

Albus smiled and congratulated them. Then he looked at the others

"And what are you three doing here"

Harry opened his mouth but James stepped forward

"You little freak, I bet you were trying to kill Lucas"

Harry gritted his teeth and frowned at him

"No I wasn't trying to kill your precious boy-who-lived-to-be-a-thorn-in-everyone's-ass"

Lily and James gasped and frowned. Albus stared at Harry who stared right on back.

"Detention with Professor…"

James cut in,

"Put him in detention with me I will make sure he will behave"

James smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. Albus shook his head

"No you will serve it with Professor Snape"

----------

It was now near the end of the year and he was helping Severus with a potion when he heard whispering coming from

the hall way. Harry looked at his Professor for leave. Severus smirked and nodded. Harry followed the whispers till he

got to the point where there was talking.

Harry glanced around the corner and saw Lucas, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, talking.

"Tonight's the night"

Ron shivered

"are you sure mate, why can't we just go now?"

Lucas looked at Ron as if to say _are you stupid_

"Because Snape's a Professor here and he wouldn't do something as to get the Philosper stone during broad day light"

Hermione nodded at Ron,

"remember to get those items for…erm…_Fluffy _ok?"

Ron nodded. Lucas looked between them

"well meet in the common room at midnight and head down."

With a nod at each other they parted

------------

Harry giggled as he walked back into the potions classroom. Severus glanced up he had been in deep thought and

slowly lost himself in it again. _I am a pedophile having feelings for a young man such as this boy, the way his hair _

_flows down to his shoulders and has a slight wave to it. The way his green emerald eyes glitter with laughter, _

_Sadness, amusement and anger. The way his small hand fits perfectly with in mine._

"…rus"

He snapped out of it,

"Sorry Harry"

Harry smiled

"as I was about to tell you I have interesting news for you"

Severus smirked and lent forward

"yes?"

Harry smiled

"It seems that the Golden trio think you are after something called a Philosper stone"

Severus for the first ever burst into laughter. Harry marvelled at it. Its sound was so delightful and made him

shiver with delight. Severus smiled

"thank you Harry I will take this news to someone who will stop them"

-----------

The next day it was all over the Hogwarts that the Golden trio had not only lost them 900 points _**EACH**_

but also landed them all in detention for 6 months when they get back to school.

The Slythrins were happy they had one the house cup and there was nothing that could change it.

Voldemort in his spirit form watched over his young charge with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading the next chap will be year 2 mkay enjoy


	4. The Trip to Diagon Alley

**No this chapter is not about there second year but about there trip to diagon alley b4 going on to their second year.**

Chapter 4

Harry sighed, it was the last week of the summer holidays and all the way up to this day his parents and brother had been ignoring him. That was until a knock on the door brought the attention of the whole family down upon him.

----

Draco yawned and looked at his father,

"are we going to pick Harry up today?"

Lucius nodded and grabbed his cloak.

"If your ready?"

Draco nodded and moved forward. Grabbing hold of his fathers arm he aperated to the Potter mansion. James and Lily who had opened the door gaped at who they were seeing.

"What are you two doing here?"

Draco smirked,

"we are here to pick Harry up"

Lily frowned

"well unfortunately you will not be able to take him with you"

Draco frowned and saw a glimpse of Harry behind both of the potters. Draco gave him a slight smile but Harry didn't respond. Draco also frowned some more when he noticed a couple of bruises on Harry's arms and face. He then turned and whispered it to his father. Lucius glanced at Harry and frowned.

"Mr and Mrs Potter I think it would be in your best interest to get Harry for us, lest you want a child abuse report to be handed in at the ministry"

James, Lily and now Lucas (who had come down to see what was going on) gaped at them,

"you can't be serious I mean we're the Bow Who Lived's parents"

Lucius sneered

"that won't help you if its for child abuse, you disgust me and most probably the who wizarding world. Abuse and neglect is one of the worst things to do to a child"

James sneered back

"you are a slimey death eater who abuses AND rapes his wife and Child"

Draco stepped forward

"Actually my Father is more a father then you will ever be, he would sacrifice himself for his family, and he would help me when I need it. Would you do that for Harry? I think not so stop being a fucked up hypocrite and go look at yourself in a mirror"

James glared and raised his hand to hit Draco. Before Lucius could move Harry had rushed forward and grabbed hold of his fathers' hands.

"I hope you weren't planning on hurting Draco father"

James growled and pushed Harry out the door.

"Don't bother coming back now or ever"

Harry nodded and followed the Malfoy's towards the aperation point. On his way he saw Remus and Sirius. Harry smiled and waved and all they did was look at him. Harry sighed, he had forgotten that they now spent all their time with Lucas. It had been years since he had even had them say Hello or even who are you.

---FLASH BACK---

Harry was seven he was hurrying to greet his godparents. Grinning, Harry through his arms around Sirius's waist.

"Hello Siri"

Harry then turned and did the same to Remus. They stared down at Harry. Remus gently unwrapped Harry's arms from him.

"Harry, I know you are excited to see us but we have to go see Lucas"

Harry blinked and then smiled.

"will you come play with me later"

Remus closed his eye's, he had been forced to do this by James and Lily.

"I'm sorry Harry but we can't"

They hurried away.

---End Flash Back---

Draco took Harry's hand in his and moved over to his father. They took hold of him and they aperated to Diagon Alley. Once there Harry saw Blaise and Professor Snape. Harry smiled and glanced between them.

"hello Blaise and Professor"

Blaise and Severus smiled.

"Harry seeing as we are not in school you may call me Severus as Draco and Blaise do already"

Harry smiled and nodded. Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry and Blaise.

"were to first my sweets"

Lucius and Severus watched on in amusement at this. Harry blushed and whispered

"I was hoping to get a pet"

Draco grinned

"then a pet we shall go get"

Harry burst into laughter when Draco _SKIPPED _and yes I did say skip down the street. Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him all the way down the street. Lucius glanced over and saw the fond look that his old friend was giving Harry.

"You know Severus…"

Lucius started as he headed down the street with Severus.

"…I have been your friend for a long time now and this is the first time I have seen you look like that"

Severus blinked and frowned.

"I have no idea _what_ you are talking about"

Lucius just shook his head and followed the three children. Once everyone was in the same shop the three boys started to look at everything. Blaise was looking at puppies, Draco was looking birds and Harry being Harry was looking at Snakes. Severus stepped up beside Harry and smiled down at a couple of snakes. Harry glanced at him and looked surprised,

"Pro…Severus…um…what do you think is the wisest snake to get?"

Severus looked surprised and quickly put his mask back up.

"well what are you looking for? Protection, just a friend…"

Harry thought it over,

"I would like to have both if that is possible"

Severus nodded to a snake, The back, sides and tail were buff-grey to greyish brown, buff-brown. The round-Snouted head and neck are usually darker than the body (glossy black in winter, dark brown in summer). The eye is of average size with a blackish brown iris.

"This snake would be the best to have, it is called the Inland Taipan. It is the most deadliest snake in the world, it is only originated in Australia and you can barely find anywhere else. You are extremely lucky to see one of these as they are shy in nature."

Harry nodded and grinned

"thank you Severus"

Harry missed the slight blush the dusted his face. Severus glanced around and relised they were way in the back and unless some walked behind a couple of shelves they were virtually alone. Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry spun around and glanced at him.

"yes professor?"

Severus couldn't help himself, he pushed Harry up against the wall and started to kiss him. Harry was surprised _I never expected this to happen. _Harry moaned and that's what snapped Severus out of it. Pulling away he quickly released Harry.

"I am so…"

Harry grabbed hold of Severus and kissed him. Slidding his arms around his neck he proceded to kiss him with more passion. Severus sighed pulling Harry closer to himself he held on to him. Pulling away after a couple of minutes, he glanced down at Harry.

"Harry we shouldn't be doing this, you are underage and with everything happening to you this may seem a bit…"

Harry placed a finger against his lips.

"don't worry Severus until I am old enough nothing shall happen"

Harry grinned at him and turned and looked at the snake. Harry heard Severus leave the area so he new it was safe.

"_**Hello there"**_

The snake glanced at him.

"_**Ahh…a speaker I haven't seen or heard one ever"**_

Smiling Harry grinned.

"_**you don't mind if I buy you right?"**_

The snake shook its head

"_**not at all young one but please call me shiba"**_

"_**all right shiba, lets get you bought and all your stuff"**_

Short I know…next one will be longer I promise


	5. The Abuse

_**WARNING: there will be rape in this chapter towards the end.**_

Chapter 5

After spending a fun filled week with his best friend Draco Malfoy. Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts. Draco glanced at Harry.

"I hope you aren't going to get mad at me, I have only just now got the courage to tell you this…"

Harry smiled

"What ever it is it can't be that bad"

Draco nodded

"Well that kiss we shared, do you think there is something there?"

Harry sighed

"To be honest no"

Draco smiled

"I was hoping you'd say that because I have this…thing…with someone and I didn't want you to get mad"

Harry blinked

"A relationship?"

Draco shook his head

"No, a crush"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok"

Just then the door flew open, both boys looked over to the door expecting someone to come in. after a second when no one did they were just about to get some more gossip done when his *Harry's* brother walked in. Lucas glanced around the room and sniffed. Harry watched as a nasty smirk appeared on his face. Shiba was hiding in Harry's robes felt his master stiffing. Sticking his head out of the robes for a split second he noticed that, another male was in the room. Harry gently to make it not obvious what he was doing pushed his snake back inside and whispered one small sentence.

"_**Stay, it's safer for you in here"**_

Lucas walked forward, and mentioned a couple of people inside.

"Looks like we have to get rid of some vermin while we are here"

Neville walked in just as Lucas had said that. Seeing the boy who he loved Draco felt all his hopes crash, that was until he heard a soft voice.

"Lucas can't you just fuck off for once?"

Lucas turned to Neville and raised his hand only to be stoped by Draco.

"Upset that your little toy doesn't listen to you anymore?"

Lucas grumbled and stalked out of the room. Harry smiled and grabbed hold of Neville's arm and pulled him down beside him.

"Thanks Neville"

Draco sat beside his crush and smiled

"Yes thanks Neville"

Neville blushed when he realised that Draco's hand had lingered on his for a little too long then necessary. Harry noticed this and smiled, _I think I need to start playing little match maker. _

Once they were at Hogwarts, Harry noticed that as usual Lucas was being fawned over by all the girls in Gryffindor. But what surprised him was that all the boys in Gryffindor and all the other houses were glaring at him. Harry smirked and wondered what his brother had done to have nearly everyone hate him.

Harry then gazed around the staff table. His eyes rested on the new teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry smirked realising what a phoney he was. His eyes continued to travel when they landed on Severus Snape. Severus wasn't looking at him which was good because his cheeks turned pink and he quickly turned away. Severus glanced at Harry after he had looked away and gave what looked like a smirk but to anyone who knew him was a smile.

---

Severus came down from the head table and started to hand out timetables for the New Year. Harry skimmed over his and grinned and looked extremely happy he only had two of his required classes with the Gryffindors and that cheered him up immensely. Draco grinned and leaned over.

"Hey I was thinking you want to invite Neville to study with us some time?"

Harry nodded and slid his arms up and stretched. Much to the delight of one Potions Master. Draco seeing the look on his godfathers face made him extremely happy. Then he followed his eyes to his best friend. Blinking then grinning Draco leaned closer and made it look like they were kissing. He was only teasing when he glanced back and saw the dejected look on Severus face. Blinking he stood up went to him.

"Professor, are you all right?"

Severus nodded and smirked,

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?"

Draco gasped at the time and made a dash for Harry then dragged them down the hall. (With a giggling Blaise to follow).

Just as potions was about to finish, Severus stepped up and stood in front of Harry.

"Mr Potter, please see me after class"

Harry nodded then smiled. Once everyone had departed Severus mentioned for Harry to come over to him. Harry grinned and walked over so they were standing right in front of him. Severus flicked his wrist and the sound of a door being locked and wards being set up were felt. Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him on his lap.

"I see Draco and you have been getting closer"

Harry blushed at there positions and smiled weakly

"No, we are not that close"

Severus raised an eyebrow and gently ran a finger down his arm.

"Well weren't you kissing him this morning?"

Harry shook his head

"He was only whispering to me"

Severus nodded and saw that Harry was telling the truth. Grinning he slipped his arms around Harry and brought him close. Placing his lips against him he proceeded to kiss him. Harry moaned and closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. Severus was shocked he expected Harry to pull away and run away. Sliding his hands up his arms and back down his chest. Severus shivered at the feeling and suddenly realised how close they were to doing something they shouldn't be doing. Gently pulling away, Severus smiled at his little love.

"Do not worry Harry, soon the time will come for us to spend together the way adults do"

Harry got the little meaning in the words and blushed. Quickly scrambling off his lap, Harry stared at the floor. Severus smiled and stood up and hugged him.

"Off with you before I have to give you detention"

---

Draco gazed solemnly over at Neville, who intern was sneaking glance at Draco. Harry kept glancing between the two of them and grinned. Nudging Draco he lent forward and whispered

"Because we have that stupid essay to do. No thanks to the Gryffindorks. Did you want too invite Neville to join us?"

Draco perked up at this and smiled,

"Of course we can invite him"

Harry giggled and just nudged him

"Send him a letter then"

Draco nodded.

----

Draco was walking around the dorm when he came across Harry's diary. He knew that it would be a horrible thing to do but something was compelling him to move and read the book. Picking up the book he began to read it. The first page look really messy like a little child had written it.

**(AN -_I know the spelling is wrong because it's a child writing it_)**

_Deer Diry_

_This is ma first thing that's new in ever._

_Its was thrown in here because Lucas dint wan_

_It anymore._

_I will write in it again later_

_Bye bye_

_Harry_

Draco blinked he hadn't been expecting that at all. He continued to read. The next page had tear marks on it.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I got my first present._

_It hurt…my legs and chest, I wish mummy _

_Would come and hug me_

Draco closed his eyes he skipped to a recent entry

_Dear Diary_

_Though I am nervous about my relationship_

_With Severus I am Happy about it as well._

_He is the first to show me what it is like to be loved._

_Not the love that I share with Blaise and Draco but the _

_Love between a man/man and man/woman._

_I know Draco and Neville will get together they just need time_

_It's a shame that Neville isn't in Slythrin…actually I am glad_

_I don't think I would get any sleep if the two were here._

_Okay bye for now_

_Harry_

Draco grinned and quickly put it back were he got it from.

---

Neville blinked when he heard a tapping at his window he saw an owl looking extremely pissed. Quickly letting it in, he ducked when it swooped at him. Quickly grabbing a treat he handed it to the angry bird.

Taking the letter he began to read it.

_Dear Neville_

_Harry and I (Draco Malfoy) would_

_Like to invite you to a study session_

_On Saturday afternoon 1pm in the library_

_Hope to see you there_

_Draco and Harry_

Neville grinned suddenly feeling really giddy. Quickly writing his reply. He closed his eyes and went to sleep

----

The three of them met up and stood staring at each other. Neville smiled and sighed,

"Thanks for letting me hang with you guys you don't know how boring everything is in Gryffindor"

Harry broke into a grin and hugged him.

"It's fine"

Suddenly there was some hissing. Neville spun around and saw the snake and suddenly became frightened. Harry noticing his new friends fear, placed a calming hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's ok Nev. He is my familiar Shiba"

Neville looked at the brownie coloured snake. Neville took a deep breath and reached down and stroked the back of the snake. Harry smiled.

"He is an Inland Taipan and is from Australia"

Neville blushed when he glanced over and saw that Draco was trying to hide the lust in his gaze. Harry looked between the two of them and grinned.

"Come on we have to finish this essay by tomorrow"

-----

Severus stood with his back leaning against the shower wall. He had just envisioned himself fucking Harry, the instant he came of age. The bathroom door opened. Severus didn't notice it because he was too wrapped up in his day dreams of Harry. The man smirked and opened the shower curtains.

_**---RAPE SCENE--- **_

Severus jerked out of his shock when he was grabbed around the neck and slammed into the wall. Severus glared at the intruder.

"Dumbledore, you bastard you let me go"

Albus shook his head and smirked.

"Now, now my boy. We wouldn't want that would we?"

He then stepped back and smirked when Severus blanched at the fact that the head master was completely naked. Albus smirked turned into a sneer, mentioning down

"Suck it, NOW, you filthy death eater"

Severus shook his head and glared

"I will NOT lay my hand on your filthy body"

Albus reached outside the shower and brought in his wand and aimed it at Severus

"Do it NOW Severus"

Severus shook his head and backed as far away as he could. Albus smirked

"CRUCIO"

Severus withered in pain. Finally after holding the cries in for to long he let them loose. Albus smirked with a flick of his wand he had Severus on his bed and tied up.

"Now I will show you who you REALLY belong to"

Thrusting into Severus's unprepared opening. He moaned at the thought that this was something he could have had for years if only he had figured rape was the best out of all.

_**--END RAPE SCENE—**_

Severus lay on his bed after the brutal raping he got from Albus summoning all his will power he focused on opening the floo network and using floo powder he summoned Poppy.

--

Poppy was working in when Severus floo opened. She walked over and frowned. The only times Severus did that was when he was seriously injured. Rushing through with her medical supplies. Gasping in surprise she hurried to her dear friend.

"Severus who…who did this?"

Severus shook his head. Poppy grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a hug,

"Severus, you may be a strong man but you can't deal with this alone tell me please so I can help you"

Severus closed his eyes. Poppy may be a close friend but he had also considered her as a sort of Mother figure.

"Albus he did this…I am weak and filthy for allowing this to happen"

Poppy shook her head.

"No Sev. It isn't your fault. It's that old perverts fault"

Severus sat in silence. Poppy sighed and stood up, walking to the fireplace she flooed to Malfoy Manner. Walking to Lucius' study she opened the door.

----

Lucius sat on Voldemort's lap and was heavily making out with him when they heard the study door open. Poppy had the grace to look embarrassed but immediately sobered up.

"You are both Severus friends? His REAL friends?"

They nodded and looked confused. Poppy grimced.

"Please follow me. He is in need of his friends right now"

Lucius jumped up.

"What the devil woman are you talking about?"

Poppy glared at him,

"I will tell you the instant we get there but we have to hurry as I don't think he should be left alone for very long"

--

Once in Severus' bedroom, Lucius rushed to his old friends' side. He placed his hands on his shoulders. Severus looked at his friends then back down. Lucius became worried. Turning to Poppy he snapped.

"What the fuck happened to him?"

Poppy's eyes grew sad,

"Dumbledore raped him"

Voldemort's eyes grew cold and snarled,

"That bustard will pay for hurting my Friend"

------------------------

BUM BUM BUUUUM

Please R&R and tell me what you think…um the rest of the story probably will not go along with the books.

_**I am on a Roll nearly all my Chapters seem to get over 1000 words some even 2000 ...**_

_**I only wish I could do this all the time**_


	6. The Death

Chapter 6

Severus's eyes widened when he noticed that Tom was standing in his room. Tom smiled at his dear friend.

"If you really want to know I'll tell you how soon just tell me who, when and why"

Severus nodded, and took a deep shaky breath,

"Well I was having a shower and I was a little distracted…"

Lucius knowing of his crush snorted, Severus glared and continued

"…any way, When Dumbledore walked in and thrust his wand…"

Lucius sniggered, both Tom and Poppy smiled. Severus glared

"…not that type of wand, ANY WAY, he well… can't I just show you the pensive memory?"

They nodded, Sighing he got up and walked to his cupboard. Opening it he pulled out his pensive. Pulling the memory out and placed it in the bowl. Mentioning them to come over he let them in.

_~~PENSIVE MEMORY~~_

_Severus jerked out of his shock when he was grabbed around the neck and slammed into the wall. Severus glared at the intruder._

"_Dumbledore, you bastard you let me go"_

_Albus shook his head and smirked.___

"_Now, now my boy. We wouldn't want that would we?"_

_He then stepped back and smirked when Severus blanched at the fact that the head master was completely naked. Albus smirked turned into a sneer, mentioning down_

"_Suck it, NOW, you filthy death eater"_

_Severus shook his head and glared _

"_I will NOT lay my hand on your filthy body"_

_Albus reached outside the shower and brought in his wand and aimed it at Severus_

"_Do it NOW Severus"_

_Severus shook his head and backed as far away as he could. Albus smirked_

"_CRUCIO"_

_Severus withered in pain. Finally after holding the cries in for to long he let them loose. Albus smirked with a flick of his wand he had Severus on his bed and tied up._

"_Now I will show you who you REALLY belong to"_

_Thrusting into Severus's unprepared opening. He moaned at the thought that this was something he could have had for years if only he had figured rape was the best out of all._

_~~END PENSIVE MEMORY~~_

Tom came out of the pensive with a stormy look on his face. Severus sighed. Poppy noticed something.

"Severus you seem to be more cheerer then the last time I saw you...about twenty minutes ago"

Severus smiled

"That's because I used a cheering up potion to help with it"

They stared at him, and then shook their heads.

"You know rape victims don't normally do that"

Severus stared at them

"Do I look like a _NORMAL _person?"

The group erupted with laughter. Tom smiled

"Your right dear friend"

---

_Harry giggled as he watched as Draco and Neville kept giving each other looks when the other wasn't watching. Neville noticed that Harry seemed in a good mood moved forward only to be pushed back by Harry. Both Neville and Draco were embarrassed; Neville was sitting with each of his legs on either side of Draco. Draco's hands were placed on his hips to keep him from moving. _

_They immediately moved from each other and stayed at opposite ends of the lounge. Draco glared at Harry,_

"_Why did you do that for?"_

_Harry grinned not even fazed by Draco's attitude._

"_Taking matters into my own hands"_

_Neville Blushed_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Harry smiled and laid a hand on Neville's Shoulder. _

"_I know that you both have a crush on each other and that you both seem adamant to deny that you both care for each other a lot."_

_Draco continued to stare at Harry for a long time before standing up and walking out of the room. Neville turned and followed Draco. Harry didn't understand why they were unhappy with him. _

_Walking down the hall he was hopping to find a chance to see Severus alone. Once finding him alone in his study, Harry looked giddy. Hurrying over to him Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. Severus unhooked Harry's arms and stared down at him._

"_Pray tell Mr Potter what are you doing?"_

_Harry blushed and smiled_

"_Sev…I was wondering if we could um…kiss?"_

_Severus sneered _

"_Why, Mr Potter would I do that when I have a perfectly capable lover with me already?"_

_Harry glanced up then and gaped when he saw Lucas walk over to the man of his dreams and passionately kiss him. Lucas then turned and glared at him._

"_Do you mind? Severus and I would like to have some privacy"_

_Harry shook his head. He didn't understand what was going on._

All this time I thought Severus loved me but now I see he only loves Lucas.

_Harry turned around and ran out the door as fast as he could go._

_--_

Harry sat up fast in his bed. Shaking his head he stood up to go into the bathroom. Washing his face he glanced at himself in the mirror. Glancing down he noticed something weird. The last time he looked at the mark on his stomach the black part of the mark was only say about half way across the white. But now was at least two thirds across.

Harry quickly replaced the glamours and headed back to bed.

--

Draco woke up to find Harry missing from the room. Standing up he went in search of him. Wondering down the hall he noticed that Harry was walking into a girl's bathroom. Frowning he followed.

-- WITH DUMBLEFUCK --

Molly looked outraged.

"Why haven't you gotten that Potter brat punished for he is most likely the one who opened the chamber?"

Dumbledore sighed

"Molly dear, we have no evidence that he is the one who opened the chamber"

Molly huffed and turned a glare on Lily and James

"You should punish your son it's his fault that my Ron is in hospital"

They both nodded with an evil gleam in their eyes.

"You mark our words he will be punished

-- BACK WITH HARRY AND DRACO --

Harry gazed at the sinks and smiled

_~Open~_

Draco shivered he still, hadn't gotten used to the parseltounge. Not that he was scared of it but it certainly did arouse him.

Harry slid down the pipe, followed shortly after by Draco. Walking over to the shadows Draco watched. He knew what this place was but he was surprised that Harry, his sweet Harry was the one stunning the students. Harry turned and smiled at Draco.

"Hello Draco"

Draco blinked and slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"Why Harry? Why would you summon the great beast out of here?"

Harry shook his head.

"I am not summoning anything I come down here because there is a large Library"

Draco just looked at him as if to say _**does it look like I believe you?**_

Harry smiled

"I knew that you would think this so I will take you to the place that I have been visiting for a while."

Harry took his friends hand and led him into the library they had just shut the door when they heard talking and it wasn't coming from around them. Following the voices they proceeded towards the back of the library. Once there they noticed a mirror. It was a very nice looking mirror with claw feet and a wide base that curved into a rectangle looking mirror. Along the edges was in inscription.

"_Requiro verum vultus in mihi quod barba quis is est ut vos votum. Tamen caveo interdum quis EGO ostendo vos isn't quispiam ut vos would amo_."

Harry glanced at Draco who was softly reading the writing what was written.

"To seek the truth look into me and whisper what it is that you desire. But be warned sometimes what I show you isn't something that you would like."

Draco blinked and stared at it. Then turned and looked at Harry.

"Maybe we should ask who is doing all the stunning in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and looked at the mirror before whispering what it was that he wanted.

"I would like to know who it is that is stunning the Hogwarts students."

The mirror started out as foggy then became brighter as the images were playing.

**~~ IN THE MIRROR~~**

_Dumbledore smirked along with Lily and James. They were standing over Colin Creevey and had just stunned him._

"_How long do you think it will take before the authorities will suspect that retched child Harry?"_

_Dumbledore smirked a perverted gleam in his eyes as he stared down at the boy._

"_Not long my dears…Now I think you both should leave and not mention this to anyone"_

_They both nodded and left. Once gone Dumbledore stooped down and pulled Colin up and stared to undress him…_

**~~ OUT OF MIRROR~~**

Harry looked sick.

"He raped Colin"

Draco closed his eyes and then opened them to stare at Harry.

"What do you think we should do then?"

Harry smirked

"I would have suggested outing him…"

Harry's smile faded

"…But you know Dumblefuck…he always seems to get out scot free"

Draco nodded

"True"

----

James and Lily smirk as they watch their detested child walk past their hidey hole. Draco and Harry parted way.

James walked forward and grabbed hold of Harry and dragged him back to the room. They were once hiding in. Harry struggled against them hoping against all odds that they would just let him go but that wouldn't Happen. He glanced around and found him mum wasn't there. James smirked and with a flick of his wand had Harry tied to the chair.

"I'll show you where children like you should do"

With that he stipped not only Harry but himself as well.

***_*_*_* WARNING RAPE SCENE *_*_*_***

Stroking his hand all the way down Harry's chest till he got to his cock. Grabbing it he tugged on it rather forcefully making Harry scream in pain. James didn't want anyone to find out what was going on so he cast a spell on the door and a gagging spell on Harry.

Harry cried as James proceeded to slam into Harry's unprepared opening. James snickered and grabbed a knife and sliced small cuts all over Harry's body as he pounded into the boy hard and fast.

***_*_*_* END RAPE SCENE *_*_*_***

Severus and Draco knocked down the door and stunned James. Severus was furious, _HOW DARE THIS IMBACILE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!. _He grabbed James and dragged him down the hall to his private quarters. While Draco helped Harry. Severus thrust a handful of floo powder in to the fire place and yelled out.

"RIDDLE MANNER!"

Tom looked up in surprise when he saw Severus dragging in a stunned James Potter.

"Tom I give you full permission to kill him"

James eyes went wide. Tom gazed at his friend

"What happened?"

Severus took a deep breath

"I came in to find him raping my…I mean Harry"

Tom frowned and smirked

"Severus you can leave"

---3 Weeks Later---

Lily and Lucas looked horrible, there had been no news of James since the time went on. Suddenly there was a lot of twittering and a load of owls came flying in with the daily mail. When to Black hawk like owls swooped in. Dropping a package in front of Lily and Lucas plus what looked like a howler. They opened the howler first with pale faces.

"_**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO RAPISTS OF SOMEONE I CALL FAMILY…"**_

No could belive it Voldemorts voice was ringing out across the hall.

"…_**AND YOU! YOU FUCKING OLD PERVERT DUMBLEDORE YOU WILL BE NEXT MARK MY WORDS YOU BLOODY PEDOPHILE"**_

The howler suddenly exploded. Lily, Lucas and Dumbledore opened the box to find the severed head of the person they were hoping would come back alive. The one and only James Potter.

---

After that incident it remained uneventful till the end of the school year. Draco watched as Harry walked off to spend some alone time with Severus and Draco went to spend time with Neville before they parted ways.

Please R&R


	7. The Surprise

Chapter 7

_**This chapter is all about Ron**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron sat in his bedroom contemplating what happened the night he came home from Hogwarts with his 'girlfriend'.

_---FLASH BACK---_

_Hermione smirked as she bragged to Ginny and his parents._

"_I am glad he still thinks that I love him or have even loved him at all"_

_Ginny grinned,_

"_I can't believe that my stupid brother still thinks this family likes him"_

_Molly and Arthur grinned evilly_

"_He is just as bad as that Potter brat. I mean come on since when would he think a mistake like him could ever be loved as much as my other perfectly darling children"_

_They all laughed at that._

_---END FLASH BACK---_

Ron wiped away a stray tear. Standing up he walked over to his window, blinking in surprise he watched as Charlie and Bill sneakily slid inside one of the old sheds that hadn't been used in ages. Quickly sneaking over to the shed he watched from the security of some bushes and peeked into the window.

---SEX SCENE---

Charlie looked at his older brother, Bill smirked and proceeded to take his clothes off and throughing them across the room and walked butt naked over to Charlie. Charlie licked his lips as he watched his well defined brother stalk predator like over to him.

Bill eyed a still fully clothed Charlie and smirked. Reaching over he stripped his brother and through the clothes over with his. Sliding his fingers down his chest he reached his straining man hood. Dropping slowly to his knees, He ran his tongue down his chest as he went. Finally his tongue met what he had been waiting for his love's penis. Sliding his tongue around the head a bit. Making Charlie moan and gasp. Bill then took him whole into his mouth.

Sucking all the way to the hilt and back up again made Charlie weak in the legs. Leaning against the wall he grabbed that back of his head. Bill slid a finger inside his brothers tight channel. Whilst sucking on his cock Bill stuck two more fingers inside him and made a scissoring motion. Finally thinking that his brother was fully prepare, (if the thrusting motions his brother was making wasn't much of a hint). Taking a deep breath he thrust all the way to the hilt. Charlie by now was whimpering and begging for more. Bill complied and proceed to fuck him senseless. Out side Ron was stroking and fingering himself. When the soft noises slowly grew in sound and volume his hand and fingers started to get faster until all three of them came at the same time.

-----

Ron collapsed against the wall and smiled. It had been so long since he came to a complition watching someone else have sex. He didn't even relise until this day that he was gay.

Standing up he went to the door and knocked on it. There was a lot of coursing and noise coming from in the shed, a couple of minutes later and Charlie answered the door.

"Ron!?"

Ron smiled weakly at them

"Can I talk with you guys if you aren't busy?"

Charlie nodded and lead his little brother in. Sitting down he pulled Ron on his lap like he used too. Ron still had his head lowered when he asked them.

"are you like _them_?"

The two looked confused,

"What are you talking about?"

Ron paled and took a deep breath,

"Well I over heard a conversation going on between Hermione, Ginny, Mum and Dad…and…"

Ron buried his face into Charlies chest, sobbing.

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. Bill reached over and pulled his young brother over onto his lap and pulled his face up to meet his, whispering softly to him.

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"They said, that the whole family hated me and Hermione said she never even loved me…dosen't matter now I know I am gay"

Charlie grinned

"well little bro you still have us now why don't you sleep alittle here"

Ron nodded.

---

When He awoke he walked outside to find the house in ruins and saw Bill and Charlie hexing their family. Gaping he rushed over.

"what are you doing?"

Charlie smiled at him

"They've done real bad shit not just to you but Bill and me as well"

Ron gaped in shock again.

"Those bastards"

Bill nodded and finished cursing his 'dear' family. Grabbing their younger brother they set off to find a safe house for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------R&R


	8. The Reproba Verum

THANKS TO **  
hawkswench and Slythenclaw20** from HPfandom for telling my mistakes. ^_~

Chapter 8

Harry gazed lingered on the Daily Prophet.

**THE DEATH OF A LIGHT FAMILY: **

**The Work of Voldemort or Someone else.**

_By Jessica Harris_

Unfortunately my faithful readers. That today I bring you sad news. The Weasley's always known as a defender of the light was murdered yesterday after noon.

The Deaths are as Followed:-

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

_Ginerva Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry grinned and looked at the three guests that just arrived. Bill, Charlie and Ron stood there looking at Harry with amusement.

"So I see they caught onto what Happened"

Harry giggled and stood up but stopped there was aloud bang from the front. All four of them rushed to a window and looked out. There standing on the lawn was all the order members and they looked like they were going to attack the house. Harry glanced at Bill and Charlie.

"You two go get help Ron and I will hide some where"

The two nodded and disapperated away. Harry grabbed Ron's Hand and led the way to a hidey hole. Crouching down the two hid in silence. There was a sound of popping coming from outside and they both knew that their help had arrived. Sounds of fighting reached them and they huddled together.

They had fallen asleep when the cupboard door flew open to reveal their saviours. Severus and Tom stood over the two young boys; Harry and Ron looked up at them and smiled. Harry glomped both of them.

"Thank you our heroes"

Ron grinned when he spotted both of his brothers behind them. Ron went over and hugged them.

"You guys are life savers. If you guys hadn't alerted anyone that we were in danger then…"

Harry shuddered and frowned

"Ron I just don't want to know what would have happened"

Everyone agreed and decided to go out for a while. Leaving through the front door they were surprised to find the house elf's cleaning up all the blood and dare they think it? Body pieces as well.

Harry shuddered and quickly caught up to his secret _(actually not as secret as everyone seemed to know about them)_ Boyfriend. Lucius smirked and leaned in close to Severus.

"So you have _no _feelings what so ever for Harry?"

Severus shook his head.

"I do not"

Lucius grinned and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Riiiight…Your so in denial that…"

Draco snickered when he realised that his father couldn't even figure what else to say. Harry glanced around at the people he called family. Draco – Like the twin brother he always wanted. Ron – The best Friend, Truthful _and _Faithful. Lucius – A father he never had a chance to have. Tom or Voldemort – Another father figure he always wanted (Sometimes even a mother figure). Bill and Charlie – His faithful Big Brothers. Severus - The Love of his life.

Smiling he enjoyed being close to the people that he loved. Draco spun around and grabbed hold of Harry's hand.

"Come along slow poke"

Harry giggled and ran ahead. Ron and Draco looked at each other and took off after him. The adults stood there watching as the 'Teenagers' acted like little kids. They didn't want to stop them because it looked adorably cute. Lucius sighed and stood up.

"Okay children we have to get your school supplies now"

Harry grinned and walked over to Severus.

"I'll go with you ok?"

Severus nodded.

"Grab hold of me then Harry"

Harry blushed and wrapped his arms around his waist. Severus gulped and wrapped his own arms around Harry. Just as both Severus and Harry were apparating away a spell came out of no where and hit them making Severus lose his course and land somewhere in a forest area. Severus looked over to Harry and sighed with relief to find out that neither of them had gotten splinched in the attack. Leaning down he scooped Harry up into his arms and held on to him. Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see from the look of things was some type of rainforest. The trees to him looked like they were a mile high and covered in moss.

He then looked up at Severus and smiled. It felt nice being wrapped up in his arms. Severus smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head and smiled,

"No, Thanks to you I am absolutely fine."

Leaning up he placed a soft butterfly like kiss on top of Severus' lips. Then placing his head back on his chest.

"We better get back to the group before they all get worried"

Severus nodded and apparated with a loud crack. Lucius spun around when he noticed that Severus and Harry had arrived.

"Where have you been? I heard the spell shoot at you but you where gone when it had hit you."

Harry grinned and hugged him. (Much to Severus dismay).

"We accidentally got sent to a rainforest type of area and don't worry we didn't get splinched"

Voldemort chuckled as Harry had said that one sentence in one breath. Harry then turned to him and grinned.

Grabbing hold of his friend's hands they rushed down the street. As if by bad luck or sheer coincidence they ran into Lucas, Lily and a sad looking Neville. Draco smiled at his beloved and secretly minovered him away from the two Potters. Harry glared at the traitors in front of him.

"Excuse me I have some where more important then being here in front of you two"

Lucas growled and took a step towards him but stopped when not only Neville and Draco stepped forward but Severus, Lucius and a disguised Tom Riddle.

"You are so lucky you little freak that you have people that are slimy death eaters to protect you otherwise I would certainly kill you"

Harry snickered.

"And how pray tell will you accomplish that when you're no more powerful then a squib"

Lucas lunged forward but was grabbed by Lily before he got hurt by the others there.

Glaring at him Lucas hissed.

"If I find out you had _ANYTHING _to do with fathers' death I will personally have _YOUR _head"

Harry giggled and watched as he walked away from them. Taking hold of Ron and Dracos' hand and ran down the street. Neville followed wondering why Harry seemed to hang off _his _boyfriend not Harry's. Harry turned and beamed at him. Then pushing Draco over to his boyfriend and grinned. Neville and Draco blushed. Harry smiled and walked behind them for awhile.

----

By the end of the day they were utterly exhausted and had gone straight up to their respected rooms. Well Harry did Draco and Neville much to Harry's amusement wondered into Draco's room to do things he only wished he could do with Severus.

----

They all stood on the platform to go to Hogwarts. Harry, Draco and Neville were very nervous. Severus smiled at them and lent close to whisper.

"Do not worry I will be there to look out for you"

Harry grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek (after making sure to coast was clear). Heading on to the train when they bumped into Ron. They smiled at each other and then headed to the back of the train were the Slythrins usually took the compartments. Sitting in one of the free compartments they were smiling.

"So far so good"

Draco nodded and kissed Neville and laid his head on his shoulder. Neville gazed at Harry for a brief second before asking.

"So Harry?"

Harry looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

Neville smirked

"So was it nice kissing Professor Snape?"

Draco smiled and laughed

"That's because they are sort of going together"

Neville blinked

"_WHAT!?_"

Harry blushed.

"Well you see…"

He started to go into detail about how Severus and he had gotten together. By the end of it Neville was completely shocked.

"Oh my…"

That was all it took for Harry to stand up and walk out. Draco blinked and looked at Neville just in time to see the disgusted look that was written on his face. Standing up Draco just gave his boyfriend an angry look before marching off to find Harry.

Harry huddled in the baggage area sobbing softly. Draco found him like to half an hour later. Draco Knelt down beside him and hugged him close.

"Don't worry Harry. I will still be there for you"

Neville rushed into the room and dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

"Harry I am sorry I was disgusted with myself for making you upset. I would _NEVER! _ Hate you for loving someone."

Harry looked at him and wiped his tears away. Standing p he hugged his two friends before heading back to their cabins. They were sitting there when Remus Lupin walked into the room.

"You children don't mind if I share this cabin with you?"

Harry smiled at him.

"Not at all Remus"

Remus looked at him with confusion.

"Do I know you?"

Harry looked hurt and looked away.

"Yes you should but that doesn't matter now dose it?"

Draco patted Harry's arm and watched as the man put his belongings away. He sat down and closed his eyes and went to sleep. A few minutes later the train stopped. Draco looked out the window and frowned. Gasping as the window started to frost up. Harry glanced over at Draco. Then turned to the door that was slowly opening. Harry dropped to the ground as he started to have flash backs of his horrible memories.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_You worthless child how DARE you break your mothers favourite vase"_

_With a sicking thud James back handed Harry_

_A high pitched screech as Lily came running down the stairs and belting Harry till he passed out_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Harry was awoken by his friends shaking his shoulders.

"Harry are you all right?"

Harry nodded and was handed some chocolate. Munching on the bar he looked around.

"What was a demontor here for?"

Remus spoke up for the first time since he arrived

"Albus has decided to up the security seeing how Voldemort was able to get past the wards and abduct James Potter"

Harry sniggered

"He got what he deserved"

Remus looked at him sharply and growled

"Why would you say that?"

Harry glared back at him.

"Because he was an abusive, rapist pig and seeing how he decided that I wasn't good enough to stay with the family because _I was as powerful as Lucas."_

When he spoke the last part of the sentence there was a tremendous amount of power in his voice. Remus looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Lily and James only had one child"

Harry laughed

"You forgot about me to considering you were _told _to ignore me in favour of The-Boy-Who-Just-Doesn't-Die"

Draco shook his head.

"Harry calm down"

Remus tried thinking for a bit then it hit him. Harry his little cub the one he was forced to ignore.

**FLASHBACK**

_James glared at the two men in front of him._

"_I want the both of you to stop paying attention to Harry I mean it"_

_Remus glared _

"_Why should we stop when he is only a small child needing love and attention?"_

_James glared and reached down and picked up small Lucas who had just crawled into the room._

"THIS _boy is the one that needs all your love and attention. It is _HIM _who defeated you know who and it will be _HIM _who defeats him."_

_Remus glared at him. James pulled out his wand._

"_You have two choices first ignore Harry like he didn't exist or two I'll kill Harry"_

_Remus blinked and with out thinking choose number one._

**END FLASHBACK**

Telling Harry about what he had had to do made Harry furious.

"So you and Sirius actually do care about me?"

He actually sounded hopeful. Remus smiled and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course we still care who do you think was sending those secret presents to you on your birthday? And Christmas?"

Harry looked at him and let the tears run down his face. Throwing his arms around his neck he balled his eyes out.

Draco watched with happiness his adopted brother was happy his long lost godfathers where there to take care of him as well. Suddenly a big black dog came bounding into the room and stopped short and stared at the sight of Remus having someone else in his arms.

Changing into Sirius he glared at the young man in his mates arms.

"Do you mind removing your persons from my mate?"

Remus glared at him.

"No I am not letting him go. I have waited for so long for this to happen"

Sirius gapped and then lowered his head and was just about to leave the room when Remus sighed. Placing Harry on the couch he reached over and pulled his mate down on to his lap. Whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry Sirius I am still all yours"

Harry heard it and giggled.

"Siri you haven't changed at all"

Sirius turned and looked at the young boy that was sitting right in front of him. Staring at him for what seemed like decades but was only a couple of minutes. Then he gasped.

"HARRY?!"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around both of them. Sirius held his young godson close.

"Oh Harry…You don't know how long we have waited to actually be able to talk to you and show you the love and affection we so wished to give you and…"

Harry placed a finger on his lips and Remus chuckled. Harry leaned over and hugged him.

"I know"

Severus Snape walked into the cabin and stopped he wasn't expecting to see Harry in the arms of Sirius or Remus. Harry noticed him and was just about to open his mouth to greet him when out of no where Sirius spoke.

"What are _you _doing here snivillus?"

Harry glared at Sirius.

"Don't call him that Sirius. Severus and the Malfoys are family to me so if you want to stay on my good side then LEAVE HIM ALONE"

Sirius nodded and closed his eyes. Turning and looking at his godson he smiled.

"Anything to keep me from losing you I will."

Harry smiled and grinned.

"Thank you"

(AN- I was going to leave it here but…I ain't that mean)

---

It was the sorting and Harry was sitting next to Draco and was watching everyone get sorted. Afterwards Harry grumbles and _FINALY _starts to eat his meal. Draco reached over and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Severus is gazing over here at you. Maybe if you wink at him he might blush"

Harry blushed himself and shook his head.

"No I can't do that"

Draco laughed and glomped Harry.

"Your cute when you blush you are probably making him squirm in his seat"

Harry blushed a brighter red and buried his face into his arms.

---

It was close to 4 weeks since they had started and everything was going smoothly. To his utter amazement his twin and Mother had actually left him alone this year. Harry practically skipped through each of his days until that fateful Quidditch game…

---

Draco soared through the sky watching out for the snitch when he noticed that black clocked creatures heading for the slythrin stands. He gasped and pushed his broom to the highest speed and propelled himself all the way to the bleachers where his blood-brother was. Gasping for breath he pulled up close and yelled.

"Expecto Patronum!!!"

The demontors where sent on their way. Jumping onto the stands he quickly made his way to Harry.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded.

"That was a bit weird don't you think?"

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around him.

"Look Severus is getting jealous"

Harry peeked over and blushed

"He is probably wondering why you have your arms around me"

Draco chuckled

"And I am the heir to Gryffindor"

Harry burst into laughter.

---

The rest of the year was basically very boring. Other then His brother getting in trouble _again_ *Cause Harry loves to tell Severus all his brothers dirty deeds*.

Nothing happened of interest and so the school year ended.

---

They were all sitting in the Great Hall celebrating. When the doors flew open and everyone turned to look, a scantly clad woman came prancing into the hall. Harry watched as she walked over to Severus and started to rub herself all over him. Harry gapped and held in a sob. He quickly glanced down and didn't watch it anymore. Draco took hold of Harry's hand and led him out of the Hall.

Once in their room Harry through himself on the bed and started to cry his eyes out. Draco sat beside him and rubbed his back.

Severus pushed open the Slytherin dorm door and saw Draco glaring at him. Severus reached over to touch him but Draco stopped him.

"I think Uncle Sev you shouldn't be here when he awakens."

Severus nodded and with a sad longing look slipped out of the room. Harry woke up and glanced around he was positive that he smelt and felt his true love was there with him. Closing his eyes again he sobbed he really wanted to be reassured that Severus still wanted him. Finally getting up he walked out of the Slytherin Dorm and down towards the dungeons. Harry stood outside Severus' private chambers. Starring at the door he hadn't expected the door to open up to reveal a depressed Severus Snape. They both stared at each other. Harry took a step closer and gazed up at him and then through his arms around him.

Severus sighed and pushed Harry away at arms length.

"Harry I want you to know that I had know idea that this would happen. I don't even know who the hell she is or was…bloody whore"

Harry giggled and hugged him again.

---

Dumbledore growled his plan of making Severus and Harry hate each other was failing miserably he needed something else to work. Going through his memories he finally figured out what it would be.

It was a spell that is casted on one person and used against say another person or an army of people. The spell is called _**Reproba Verum **_meaning false truths. It disgusted a person in another's shape sort of like the polyjuice potion except if it was used against to lovers the person being seduced would see their love and the other would see the actual person. Smiling Dumbledore came up with his plan.

But the plan had to be quick it only lasted Half and hour.

--

Lucas stalked to Severus office he had _**Reproba Verum **_on and was told he had to seduce Severus. While Albus sends a letter to Harry telling him to meet Severus in his office.

Once there Lucas strutted over to Severus and climbed onto his lap. Severus looked at him and blinked.

"you know I don't mind you being in here but why are you…"

Groaning Severus lent into Lucas' touch. Harry opened the door with a smile He was in deep thought about what Severus wanted when he heard some moan his name. blinking he saw Lucas on top of Severus.

"Harry did you lock the door?"

Harry blinked then it hit him. Severus was thinking it was him. Lucas blinked and suddenly he in his normal body was sitting on Severus' lap. And with Severus glaring at him.

Lucas immediately ran out of the room. Harry watched him go then looked at Severus.

"what was that all about?"

Severus looked at him and grinned.

"How would you like some revenge?"

Harry giggled and shook his head.

"I know what your meaning but we seriously can't do that to him. Tom would surly kill him and then were would we be?"

Severus smirked

"I ment maybe Lily this time?"

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK.


	9. The IT

Eclipse Child

**** **** **** **** ****

Lily Potter ran through the forbidden forest it seemed that someone or something was chasing her. Gasping as she stubbled over a tree root. Picking herself up, wincing when she put weight on her injured ankle. Looking around to make sure whatever was chasing her hadn't caught up with her. Sobbing she spotted what looked like a little hole she could hide in. Limping towards the hole she slid into it. Sobbing softly as she heard the heavy foot steps of her chaser getting ever closer. Huddling further in, she made herself seem as small as possible. The person/creature stopped and started to what seemed like sniffing the air for Lilly.

It spun around and looked at the hidey hole that Lilly hid in. Finding herself trapped she tried to run but It through her back against the wall he then proceeded to torture her then with a flick of Its hand It sent what was left of her to Hogwarts.

**** **** **** **** ****

Lucas sat in the great hall as his mothers body fell from the sky and landed in the middle. Screams erupted. Harry inwardly smirked.

**********************************************************************************

Sorry Everyone for this being a small chapter I have been sick and still am and I just wated tp put something out there for you all.

Longer chapter next i promise ^^


End file.
